Sarry
Sarry is a friendship between Sam and Murray. Facts/Trivia *Murray is slightly taller than Sam Moran. *Murray is older than Sam (18 years). *They both play guitar. *They both dance. *They are both Awake Wiggles. * They are both Original Wiggles. Gallery SamMoranandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Toot Toot!" SamMoranandMurrayCook.jpg|Sam and Murray in 2002 SamandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" SamandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:SamandMurrayin2004.jpg|Sam and Murray in 2004 SamandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Little Rock" concert SamandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" SamandMurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" SamandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Sam and Murray in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" Wags,SamandMurray.jpg|Wags, Sam and Murray Wags,Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags, Sam, Murray and Captain Sam,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Wags, Sam and the Land Wiggly Friends SamandMurray.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Wiggledancing!" SamandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Sam and Murray playing Maton guitars Sam,MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam, Murray and Santa Claus Sam,MurrayandHenry.jpg|Sam, Murray and Henry Sam,Murray,HenryandWags.jpg|Sam, Murray, Henry and Wags Sam,MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Sam, Murray and the audience Sam,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam, Murray and Captain Feathersword WagsinNewYork1.jpeg|Sam and Murray in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" SamandMurrayonABC.jpg|Sam and Murray on ABC Sam,MurrayandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Wiggly Friends SamandMurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Getting Strong!" Sam,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Murray and Dorothy SamMoranandMurrayCookatthe2007TVWeekLogieAwards.jpg|Sam and Murray at the 2007 TV Week Logie awards SamandMurrayatWigglesWorld.jpg|Sam and Murray at Wiggles World SamandMurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" SamandMurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam and Murray in Hot Potato Studios SamandMurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" SamMoranandMurrayCookin2008.jpg|Sam and Murray in 2008 Sam,Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|Sam, Murray, Captain and Denise SamandMurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series SamandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:SamandMurrayinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Sam and Murray in Manchester Apollo concert SamandMurrayatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Sam and Murray at Six Flags New England SamandMurrayinSingaSongofWigglesjpg|Sam and Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SamandMurrayonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Sam and Murray on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" SamandMurrayonUNICEF.jpg|Sam and Murray on UNICEF File:SamandMurrayin2008.jpg|Sam and Murray in October 2008 SamandMurrayonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Sam and Murray on "Spicks and Specks" SamandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Big Big Show" SamandMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Big Big Show" end credits SamandMurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Sam and Murray on "Carols in the Domain" SamandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" Sam,MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Sam, Murray and Kylie Minogue SamandMurrayinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" SamandMurrayonTheRhodeShow.jpg|Sam and Murray on "The Rhode Show" SamandMurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" SamandMurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornBonusClip.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" bonus clip CircusPractice17.jpg|Sam and Murray in electronic storybook: "Circus Practice" File:SamMoranandMurrayCookat2009ARIAAwards.jpg|Sam and Murray at the 2009 ARIA awards SamandMurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Big Big Show in the Round" Sam,MurrayandRingo.jpg|Sam, Murray and Ringo the Ringmaster SamandMurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert SamandMurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Let's Eat!" SamandMurrayin2010.jpg|Sam and Murray in 2010 File:SamandMurrayatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Sam and Murray at The Wiggles Hall of Fame SamandMurrayonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Sam and Murray on "CBS Early Show" SamandMurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Australia Day" concert SamandMurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" SamandMurrayinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Wiggle Into Health" SamandMurrayinBigBirthday.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Big Birthday" Sam,AlandMurray.jpg|Sam, Al and Murray SamandMurrayinBendigo.jpg|Sam and Murray in Bendigo SamandMurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" concert SamandMurrayPlayingUkuleles.jpg|Sam and Murray playing ukuleles Sam,MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Sam, Emma and Murray SamandMurrayatQ101Studios.jpg|Sam and Murray at Q101 Studios SamandMurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam and Murray in "It's Always Christmas with You" SamandMurrayinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam and Murray in St. Bartholomew's Church SamandMurrayatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Sam and Murray at Powerhouse Museum SamandMurrayinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Sam and Murray in "Big Birthday Show" Wiggles 003.JPG|Sam and Murray in 2011 Wiggles -2.jpg|Sam and Murray in Rove Live 039.JPG|Sam and Murray in New York City DSC04313.jpg|Sam and Murray in a tent wiggles#3.jpg|Sam and Murray in Rove Live dream_billy1.jpg|Sam and Murray and a boy 2737458468_0b50320393_o.jpg|Sam and Murray in a tunnel 2744114016_1ee6425688_o.jpg|Sam and Murray in The 2008 US Tour Category:Friendships Category:Sam Duos Category:Murray Duos Category:Singing Duos Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries